Don't Miss Your Life
by sjt1988
Summary: Harry gets some words of wisdom while waiting for a portkey. Based on the song, "Don't Miss Your Life." By Phil Vassar


I was sitting in the portkey office waiting for a portkey for Paris. I had files over the seat next me working on the case that was going on in France and they were asking for my help. I was seeing what I could do for them. I looked around and saw an old man and his wife sitting a few seats away from me. The man caught my eye and we smiled at each other, I went back to my work.

About a couple of minutes went by when I heard someone sitting in the chair next to my work. I looked up and saw the same man who was sitting few seats from me. I sighed because I knew he was going to go about me being Harry Potter. I smiled, ready for him to say something. He smiled at me and looked at my work. He opened his mouth and said something I wasn't expecting.

"I was you thirty years ago." I was thinking that he would say something like are you Harry Potter and I would like to thank you. Him going on about what I did for the wizarding world. I give him a confess look. He laughed at me. "I was busy fighting dark wizards at the right hand of Minster. I climbed the ladder very quickly during that time." I smiled and was going to say something when he put his hand for me to stop. "It doesn't matter now because I missed my daughter's first sign of magic, my son riding his first broom. I missed seeing my children off to the train to Hogwarts many times. I missed my daughter opening her Hogwarts letter telling her she was Head Girl, my son becoming the youngest Quidditch captain in his house." He put his hands on my file; he looked me right in the eyes. "Don't miss your life."

I gave him a weak smile. I pulled out a letter that Ginny sent me before I left the office. "My wife sent me a letter telling my oldest son got his Hogwarts letter and they are going to celebrate with ice cream." I pulled out a picture of my kids. I pointed out James. James was standing behind his brother and sister; he was giving them bunny ears. I knew Ginny was scolding him from behind the camera. At the time this picture was taken I was in Rome.

I pulled out the picture that Lily drew for me. "My daughter drew this for me last week when she was in school." It was a picture of our family. I was the farther away from the family while Ginny and the kids were close. "My daughter told me this is our family and everywhere I go all I have to is look at this to remember them." I put the picture down and ran my hand through my hair.

The man smiled. "You have a beautiful family." He patted me on the arm.

I tried to get back to my work but all I could think about was what I missed. I missed James' first prank, I missed the first time Al cried, Lily's first time she used magic to get back at her brothers. I missed our seventh anniversary because I was on a mission. I was going to miss Lily's eighth birthday party; the whole family was going to be there. I haven't seen Ron or Hermione unless it was at work. I looked at the clock and saw that the portkey was going to leave in few minutes and it was going to leave without me.

I packed up everything; I smiled at the old man. "Thank you." He waved me off. I ran off to the Atrium and caught the first fireplace. I came in my sitting room, all the lights were off. I knew everyone was in bed. I saw James plans for a prank on the table, the chess board on the floor. Al was practicing at chess to bet Hugo because every time they played Hugo won. I laughed because I don't know how many times I told him that Hugo was Ron's son and his father taught him well. Lily's dolls were on the floor. I walked around their things and made my way upstairs.

When I got upstairs I opened the first door which was James' room. He was sleeping with the blanket over his head and one leg out. I was going to put his leg back in but I didn't know what traps he had in his room. I closed the door and open the door across from it. Al was sleeping with a comic book in his hand and the light on. I went over and took the book from his hand and turned off the light. I quietly left his room and went to the door with the princess crown on it. Lily was in this princess thing and having a princess party. She was sleeping in her pink room that we painted just last month. She was holding a stuff dragon with a smile on her face. I closed the door and went to the last door.

I opened the door to find my wife sleeping in the middle of the bed holding my pillow. I took off my clothes quietly and slowly until I was in my boxers. I used my auror training to get to the bed. I pulled the covers back and climbed in the bed. I pulled Ginny to me. She turned around and opened her eyes. She still had sleep in her eyes, her hair was falling in her face, I moved out it out of her face.

"Hey," Ginny said in a soft voice. "What are you doing home? I thought you had to be in Paris tonight." She put her head on my chest.

"At the portkey office a man told me, don't miss my life." I kissed her. I saw a smile on her face.

"Good." Ginny closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and closed my own eyes to sleep. I was right where I need to be.


End file.
